Moonlight
by Myari
Summary: Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, which caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Moonlight**

**Summary-**

Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, which caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.

**Chapter One- Bella**

I couldn't believe my ears as I stared blankly at Edward who was standing in front of me with a stone face. "You... don't... want me?" I repeated, making sure that I had heard him right.

"No." Edward stated as he stared back at me without apology. His eyes were like topaz; hard, clear, and very deep.

"Well, that changes things." I was surprised at how calm my voice came out, not because I was shocked, because truth be told I wasn't shocked and I think that was what shocked me. I had already been expecting this talk with him when he was bored with me because I was to old to do anything with (you know since he refused to change me). What I wasn't expecting was for this talk to be so soon. He looked away into the trees as he spoke his next words.

"Of course, I'll always love you… in a way." Of course, because I was your favorite toy to be played with and then put on the shelf to only be looked at. "But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change." Stop with the excuses, just tell me the truth, was what I wanted to say but couldn't make my mouth work properly. "Because I'm… tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." Stop blaming me. I never made you pretend. And if you're so tired of pretending, as you say, then don't live with Carlisle in the human world. Was what I wanted to tell him, but couldn't seem to make myself move my lips. He looked at me as if he had heard my thoughts and, even thought I knew it was impossible because I was the only one whose mind was blocked to him, I couldn't help but take a step back. The icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't." I whispered wanting to tell him to stop blaming me for everything, to stop making excuses. But I couldn't make myself say it, so what came out was. "Don't do this." It said everything and nothing at the same time. He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He turned his earlier words around, making me so mad yet at the same time dump ice cold water on me, cooling my anger. How well I knew that I wasn't good enough for him. I opened my mouth to say what I really wanted to tell him, but I couldn't get the words out and ended up closing it again. He waited patiently, his face wiped clean of all emotion. I tried again.

"If… that's what you want." I said, being the one to turn his words from earlier that day, before we started this conversation, when I asked him if he was going to come over. He nodded once. My whole body went cold. So, this was really happening.

"I would like to ask one favor, though, if that's not too much," He said as I turned to look into the trees as he waited for me to respond, but he would not get one because if I opened my mouth then I would demand him tell me why he got to get a favor when he was taking everything from me. I looked back at him and had to wonder what he saw on my face, because something flickered across his own face in response. But, before I could identify it, he'd composed his features into the same serene mask. Once he realized he wouldn't get an answer from me he continued on with his request. "Don't do anything reckless or stupid," He ordered, making him want to roll my eyes, what gave him the right to ask that of me? "Do you understand what I'm saying?" I just stared at him not feeling anything "I'm thinking of Charlie, of course. He needs you. Take care of yourself, for him." He did actually have a point, Charlie needed me, just as much as I needed the Cullens in my life.

"I will," I whispered. He seemed to relax just a little.

"And I'll make you a promise in return," He said. "I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed." My knees must have started to shake as a thought passed through my mind, a question that I couldn't remember if it was answered or not. If Edward was leaving, did that mean that the rest of the Cullens were leaving. I could hear the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away. He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human, your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds for your kind." He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again." The plural caught my attention. No. This couldn't be happening.

"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me, the words made no sound, but he seemed to understand. He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.

"No. As soon as I finish saying my goodbyes, we all will be leaving."

"Alice and Jasper are gone? Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are leaving too? " My voice was blank with disbelief.

"They wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced them that a clean break would be better for you." I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays.

"You can see it's a clean break," his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. "That's good. It will heal more easily, more quickly."

I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare. None of this could be happening, this had to be a nightmare, because Edward couldn't be this cruel. "Goodbye, Bella," He said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.

"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me forward. I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for the briefest instant. This wasn't want I wanted, I wanted him to say that my second family wasn't abandoning me because of a little accident. My eyes closed as I tried to will away this nightmare.

"Take care of yourself," He breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage. He was gone. He couldn't have been right, Carlisle and the other will still be at the house, waiting for me with open arms, they would tell me that none of this was my fault, that they would always be there for me and the Edward just needed some space, and once he had calmed down he would be back.

With shaky legs, ignoring the fact that my action was useless, I walked towards where I believed the Cullen house was located. I had to make sure that I had misheard Edward, and that the rest of the Cullens were still here. I walked forward with only one thing on my mind. I could not do anything else. I had to keep moving. If I stopped looking for them then it was all over.

Love, life, meaning… over.

I walked and walked. Time made no sense as I pushed slowly through the thick undergrowth trying to get to the Cullens house. Hours had passed since I started, but it only felt like seconds to me. Maybe it felt like time had frozen because the forest looked the same no matter how far I went. I started to worry that I was traveling in a circle, a very small circle at that, but I kept going. I stumbled often, and, as it grew darker and darker, I fell often, too.

Finally, I tripped over something, it was black now, I had no idea what caught my foot, and I stayed down. I rolled onto my side, so that I could breathe, and curled up on the wet bracken. As I lay there, I had a feeling that more time was passing than I realized. I couldn't remember how long it had been since nightfall. Was it always so dark here at night? Surely, as a rule, some little bit of moonlight would filter down through the clouds, through the chinks in the canopy of trees, and find the ground.

Not tonight. Tonight the sky was utterly black. Perhaps there was no moon tonight, a lunar eclipse, a new moon. A new moon. I shivered, though I wasn't cold. I needed to see the moonlight, the moonlight always made me feel safer.

It was black for a long time before I heard them calling. Someone was shouting my name. It was muted, muffled by the wet growth that surrounded me, but it was definitely my name. I instantly recognize the voice, it was Carlisle, I knew he wouldn't have left me. I thought about answering, but I was dazed, and it took a long time to come to the conclusion that I should answer. My eyes closed on their own accord, and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It felt like it had been a few minutes, but maybe it was longer, I really don't know. But what I do know was that familiar cold that I had become familiar with, the coldness of a Vampire's skin. Though the chest and scent wasn't as familiar to me, I still knew it was someone I knew. I cracked my eyes open, the first thing I noticed was that everything was blurry Once the blurriness finally disappeared, I found the worried face of Carlisle as he carried me.

"He told me you were gone." I muttered with a small smile on my face as I started to fall back into unconsciousness. Before I was truly unconscious I heard Carlisle say something that I needed to hear.

"Me and my family would never leave you."

**~Moonlight~**

The next time I came to, I found myself on a nice soft bed holding on to something cold and firm. I was holding onto one of the Cullens as if my life depended on it. From the sent coming off of the person, I could tell that it was Carlisle. But that wasn't what had drawn me back into consciousness, it was the soft sounds of two people talking softly. Still half asleep, I couldn't make out a word they were saying. But my brain did recognize when someone wrapped their arms around my body, intending to pick me up. From the warmth of the skin I could tell the person was human, it was most likely Charlie.

When Charlie started to pick me up and away from Carlisle's body, my mind and body panicked, believing that if I was taken away from Carlisle then he and the rest of his family would leave. Without a second thought I tightened my grip on Carlisle and yelled "No!" Charlie's arms disappeared and a minute later I felt someone's hand run through my hair, from the temperature I was sure it had to be Carlisle, or one of the other Cullens.

"It's alright, Bella." I heard the calming voice of Carlisle say. I burred my head into his chest, eyes squeezed shut as I fought back my tears.

"No, you'll disappear too if I let you go." I muttered, my voice telling everyone how scared I was that that would actually happen.

"Shh, Bella, no one in this house will leave you. I can promise you that." Carlisle reassured me, but I was still too scared to let him go. I felt the bed dip behind me a second before a cool body gently laid on top of me, the person's arms wrapping around my body in a gentle hug.

"I can second that promise." I heard the soft voice of Alice. She was here, she hadn't left, she was really here. I removed my head from Carlisle's chest, but still refused to remove my arms from his body. I turned to see that Alice was indeed laying on me, giving me as much comfort as she could. Over her shoulder I saw Jasper looking at me with a soft look, beside him was Rosalie with Emmett's arms around her, and on the other side of Jasper was Esme. "And when have I ever been wrong or broken a promise?"

"Never." I muttered sure that all of the vampires in the room could here me.

"Your father has been worried about you." Rosalie said in a soft voice, I could tell that she was also worrying about me. I turned my head to look around and found my dad standing on the other side of the bed, he did indeed look very worried.

"I came home to find it empty. At first I figured you had work, so I waited until it was time for you to come home from work. When you didn't come home I called your work to see if you were there. They told me you didn't work today, so I tried calling Edward, when he didn't answer I called Jacob. When he informed me he hadn't seen you in a couple of days I knew something was up. Everyone was out searching for you, Bella, even the Cullens. It wasn't until after midnight when I got a call from a frantic Esme saying that Carlisle had found you just a mile away from this house, passed out with tear stains on your cheeks and cold as ice." Charlie stated, his eyes tearing up.

"Dad." I breathed out sitting up, my arms finally letting got of Carlisle in my sudden need to get to my father and reassure him that I was here. Safe. Maybe a bit broken, but here none the less. I guess I had sat up too fast, because the next thing I knew, the room was spinning and I was falling onto Carlisle.

"Easy there Bella." I heard Emmett say, his voice was thick with worry.

"Try not to get up too fast, you have a fever." Carlisle said pushing me back onto the bed while getting up and letting Charlie take his place. I guess that this was what they had been trying to do when I panicked.

"Bella, are you up for telling us what happened?" Jasper asked softly. Though when I turned to look at him, I could tell from his eyes that he already knew what happened, he was just giving me the chance to talk about it.

"I came home to find Edward waiting for me. He asked me to take a walk with him, I agreed and we walked in the woods for a little while before he stopped and informed me that you all were leaving, and that I was not going with y'all. He then proceeded to inform me that he did not want me with him and that he was tired of pretending to be what he wasn't. He was then kind enough to ask me to not do anything reckless for Charlie's sake and to inform me that once he was done saying his goodbyes that everyone of you would be leaving." I said then looked at the bed with a sigh, "I don't know what came over me, but the thought that all of you would be gone made me numb. I started walking in the direction that I had hopped was this house, because I just needed to make sure that I had misheard Edward. I had to prove to myself that you guys were still here. You guys are my second family, I don't know what I would do if you guys just suddenly disappeared from my life."

Esme walked over and sat down on the bed and took my hands in hers, causing me to look up at her. She had on a soft and loving smile that seemed to ease my emotions, either that or Jasper had used his power to calm me. "And you, Bella, are apart of this family too. We care to much for you to just up and move like that." I smiled and looked at everyone of the remaining Cullens.

"I believe it is time for Bella to rest." Carlisle said. Charlie helped me lay further into the bed as he stood up before pulling the covers over me.

"Rest, I shall be downstairs with the Cullens. Tomorrow, if you are up to it, we shall go back to our house and you can sleep in your own bed." Charlie said soothingly before kissing my forehead. Carlisle must have heard my heart beat speed up in fear at leaving the Cullens house.

"Do not worry, we are just a phone call away. If you need us, do not be afraid to call us. No matter the time." He said as the rest of his family began to slowly leave the room. Charlie stayed a little bit longer watching me as I fell back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Moonlight**

**Summary-**

Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, this caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.

**Chapter Two- Carlisle**

When I had heard from Alice that Edward was going to seriously hurt Bella, I couldn't believe my ears. Why would Edward purposely hurt Bella? I had just gotten home from the day shift when Alice ran into the room saying that Edward had planned to leave Bella because he was afraid of her getting hurt or worse killed for being with him. I couldn't hold my anger back at that, if he didn't want her to be hurt then why did he make her love him only to leave her?

When I heard that Bella was on her way to our house, broken and in pain I couldn't sit still. I wanted to be out there waiting for her, but Alice had said that we needed to be in the house when she arrived. But she never arrived. Even after midnight had come and gone, I knew that even with human speed it didn't take this long to get from her house to ours. Without anyone needing to say anything we all ran out of the house to begin looking for our precious Bella.

When I had found her only a mile away from our house, she was laying on the ground, her hair and clothes torn from thorns pulling at them, with tear stains on her cheeks. I had been shocked to find that she was ice cold when I had bent down to pick her up. She had woken up and exclaimed that Edward had told her that we had left her. What had that boy said to her? How could he willing brake this sweet girl so badly. When I had reassured her that we wouldn't leave her she fell into a restful sleep.

Once I got to the house the others were already waiting for us, Alice had a change of clothes ready for her. Esme was already on the phone with Charlie, informing him that we had found Bella. I heard Charlie say that he was on his way. But I was to focused on getting Bella into warm and dry clothes and into a warm bed.

It had been difficult getting her dressed, as she had refused to let go of me. And to get her into the bed I had to lay with her cuddled to me. It wasn't uncomfortable, just a little awkward when Esme and the others came in with Charlie. It only took a second to explain why I was in bed with his daughter. When he tried to pry Bella from me, something inside me was glad when Bella woke up refusing to let me go. But my heart hurt when she told us her fear of me disappearing if she had let go of me. What had Edward done to her?

Now that we had some what calmed her fears, we were all sitting in the kitchen. Charlie was nursing a bear, and I couldn't blame him after the night he had. Me and everyone else had gotten water, as to not raise to much suspicion. "I assure you, Chief Swan, had I known what my son had planned to do tonight. I would have never let this happen." I said from my spot across from him at the table.

"I believe you. And once again, thank you for all that you have done. I can not thank you enough for finding Bella." Charlie said.

"Bella is very dear to all of us. We would do anything for her." Alice said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that Bella will be alright." Charlie said before taking a drink of his beer.

"Aside from the fever and a few scrapes, Bella is physically fine. Mentally Bella is deeply wounded. I believe she now fears that everyone she cares about will leave her." I informed everyone.

"And that was why she was afraid to let you go." Charlie said.

"Yes, because she knows that I am the head of this family, and she believes that if she can keep me here then the rest of my family will stay." I said.

"But Bella has nothing to fear, because we care for her, we will be with her until she doesn't want us." Alice said and something in me hurt at the thought that Bella might one day not want me and my family around her. As if sensing my thoughts Esme reached over and grabbed my hand in a comforting way only a sister can give. Yes, I only saw Esme as a sister and she saw me as a brother, but because we are close people always believed we were married. We just never thought to correct them because it kept the women from approaching me.

"What can we do to help her heal?" Charlie asked.

"The only thing we can do is constantly reassure her that we are not going anywhere. That everyone here loves her and will never leave her." I said and I watched as Charlie accepted the plan. Charlie yawned, informing me that the adrenaline that had been running through his vanes had finally faded allowing Charlie to finally realize how tired he was. "I believe it is time that we all turn in for the night. The guest room across from Bella's room is free for your use."

"That sounds like a good idea. Well, goodnight." Charlie said as we all made our way to our rooms, though I knew my family would not be sleeping since we do not sleep.

Once I was sure that Charlie was good and asleep, I silently made my way to Bella's room. The needed to see her and make sure she was safe over powering everything. I made my way to the bed and saw that Bella was having a nightmare, I rested my hand on her forehead instantly waking her from the nightmare. "Carlisle?" She asked in a sleep filled voice.

"I'm right here." I whispered as I combed my fingers through her hair.

"You're here, you didn't leave." Bella whispered, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"I would never leave you, Bella." I told her truthfully. Bella smiled and closed her eyes.

"I'm glad, I don't know what I would do if you weren't here." I know I shouldn't have been so happy to hear that she depended on me so much, but something deep inside was purring at hearing that. It was all I could do to keep myself from purring.

"I am happy that you are here, safe." I said before leaving a lingering kiss on her forehead. She sighed and fell back asleep, I rested my forehead on hers. I knew that I should leave and let her rest, but I just couldn't make myself move away from her. Something in me was whispering that if I left her now, that something bad would happen to her that would pull her way from me and everyone and further into her mind where no one would be able to reach her for months. Even though I knew I was worrying over nothing, I still couldn't make myself move, half afraid that my worry would become real.

So, I sat on my knees with my forehead on hers for who knows how long since I lost track of time just listening to Bella's breathing. I was brought back to the present by Alice walking into the room with a smile and a chair for me, without a word I stood up and let her sit the chair where I had been. Once the chair had been placed I wasted no time sitting in it and gently grabbing Bella's hand. I looked up at Alice when she rested her hand gently on my arm.

"She'll be alright. I've seen it. It may take her a little bit to get back to the way she had once been, but she will get there with every ones help. And with your help she will find love once more. And that love will be greater and stronger than anything she could have had with Edward." Alice told me I smiled thankful to hear that. And even though I was happy to hear that she would find love again, something in me was unsettled to hear that. I guess I was just scared that this person would hurt her like Edward had. "I wouldn't worry Carlisle, I can assure you that the person she ends up with after all this would rather die a thousand painful deaths than hurt her."

"That is good to know." I said giving her another smile before looking back at Bella's sleeping form. I heard Alice leave the room, leaving me alone with the sleeping Bella. Hours flew by as I sat there watching her and once again trying to figure out what had gone through Edwards mind that lead him to believe that doing this to Bella would be the better choice.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard Bella waking up, and quiet shuffling from Charlie's room alerting his wakening state. I smiled softly at Bella as she smiled sleepily at me, the shuffling in Charlie's room got louder. The door opened and Alice and Jasper walked in, Alice had a book in her hand while Jasper was carrying another chair. He sat it down on the other side of the bed as Alice skipped over to me and handed me the book.

"Good morning Bella." Alice chirped, "I hope you're hungry, Esme and Rosalie are making you home made chicken noodle soup."

"Sounds good." Bella said with a soft smile and made to sit up, without a word I reached over and helped her sit up before fluffing one of the pillows behind her. I saw Alice and Jasper share a look. "What?" Bella asked obviously seeing the shared look.

"We're just happy that you are here, safe with us." Jasper said.

"Carlisle, why don't you read us 'The Raven' by Edgar Allen Poe?" Alice asked as Charlie's bed squeaked announcing his getting up.

"I believe that is a good idea, what do you say Bella?" I asked, understanding what Alice was hinting at.

"That is one of my favorite poems by him." Bella said and I smiled at her.

"Mine too." I stated and opened the well loved book to the page I needed. "'Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,'" I started just as I heard Charlie walking across his room towards his door.

"'Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,'" Bella quoted causing me to smile.

"'While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,'" Alice joined causing Bella to laugh. Charlie had just opened his door and began to walk across the hall.

"'As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.'" Jasper said as we all started at Bella's bedroom door, as if waiting for something. And as if Charlie knew what we were waiting for, he gently knocked on the door.

"Come in." Bella called through her giggles, Charlie opened the door and took a step in. "''Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -'" She said causing Charlie to look confused.

"'Only this, and nothing more.'" I finished with a smile on my face.

"What's going on here?" He asked looking at everyone with a tired look in his eyes. I shut the book and stood up.

"We were just reading some Edgar Allan Poe." I calmly said just as Esme and Rosalie knocked on the door.

"Knock, knock." Esme said as she opened the bedroom door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Moonlight**

**Summary-**

Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, which caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.

**Chapter Three- Bella**

I smiled sadly at Carlisle as Charlie helped me into the police cruiser, I didn't want to leave, I still felt that if I left then everything would turn out to be only a dream. That Carlisle and the other Cullens had left with Edward leaving me all alone. I don't know what I would do if that ever happened, I would most likely turn into a zombie of myself.

As Charlie shut the door, I saw Alice bound over towards me and I rolled the window down. "Don't worry, Bella, we'll see you tomorrow. And don't forget, we're all just a call away, if you need us we'll be there before you even hang up the phone." She said to me with a soft smile. I felt myself suddenly feeling lighter than I had been and looked over at Jasper.

"Thank you." I said and he tilted his head in response with a soft smile. I looked back at Alice and let her give me a small peck on the cheek before she back away from the cruiser, allowing Charlie to pull away.

It was quiet between us, but it wasn't uncomfortable, just a little tense. I could feel that Charlie was just as relieved that I was there with him, that I was safe, as I was that he was there, that the Cullens were still here. I looked over at him and saw the tears in his eyes, I saw how tight his grip was on the steering wheel. Without thinking, I reached over and rested my hand on his causing him to release a shaky breath and look at me.

"I was so scared, Bella." He whispered as he quickly pulled over and rested his head on his and my hand. "I was scared that I had lost you again, that I would never see you again." He looked at me and I teared up as I saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. I had never seen my father actually cry, tear up yes, but never cry. I let out a strangled sob and a second later I found myself in the loving arms of my father.

"Daddy." I whispered and clung to him like the scared little girl I felt I was. The tears began to spill out of my eyes, and I didn't try to stop them.

"I'm so sorry." I heard my father say.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about, it's all my fault." I whispered and felt his hold on me tighten a little before he pulled away and grabbed my shoulders in a gentle yet firm grip as he looked into my eyes.

"This is not your fault, Bella, none of this was your fault. I should have tried harder to keep that boy from you, maybe then you wouldn't be hurt like this." My father said. What he said was true, if Edward had never come into my life then I wouldn't be hurting like this, but at the same time, if Edward had never come into my life I would never have met Carlisle or the others. I swallowed as I pulled my father into a tight hug as fear at the thought of never meeting the Cullens filled me.

After a moment, we pulled away and I smiled softly at my father as he gently whipped my tears away. "I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back before turning back to the steering wheel and pulled back onto the road. When we got back to the house I was a little shocked to see Jacob and his father, Billy, waiting for us, though I knew I shouldn't have been.

"Bella!" Jacob called when he caught sight of me. He ran over to the cruiser and opened the door for me as soon as it had stopped. "Oh God, Bella, when I heard that you were missing, I was so worried." He told me as he helped me out of the cruiser as I smiled at him. Jacob was such a good friend.

"I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone else." I said then swayed a little as a dizzy spell hit me.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked worriedly as he caught me when my legs gave out.

"Bella!" I heard my father call, I looked over towards his voice to see him rushing around the cruiser, but my vision was going in and out. "We have to get her inside and in bed, her fever must be getting worse." I heard him say before everything went black.

**~Moonlight~**

I was standing in the woods with Edward again, he was talking to me, but I couldn't hear what he was saying. I didn't need to know what he was saying, I knew that he was telling me that him, Carlisle, and the rest of them were leaving. He left me in the woods, again, and I stumbled my way towards the house before falling to the ground.

I don't know how long I was on the ground in the dark before I heard them calling. But unlike last time, it wasn't Carlisle's voice I heard, it was other people. People I didn't know. And the fact that it wasn't Carlisle's voice calling me frightened me, did this mean that what Edward had said was true? Had Carlisle and the other's actually left me? Was I all alone?

I unwrapped my arms from around my legs and brought them to my face as my tears began to fall. That was when I heard the calling again, further away this time, and sometimes it sounded like people I knew, but never like Carlisle. I knew I should answer, but I couldn't make myself yell out, to let them know where I was. But I felt like If I did, then it would be admitting that Carlisle was gone and never coming back. I felt a pain in my chest, almost like someone was ripping out my heart, I wanted to scream, but my body would not listen. The pain slowly faded away until it was gone, taking everything with it, leaving me feeling numb.

Suddenly there was another sound startlingly close, it sounded almost like a kind of snuffling sound, an animal sound. Which wasn't surprising since I was laying in the middle of the woods. But this sounded big. And I wondered if I should feel scared. But all I felt was numb and hollow. The snuffling went away. I was trying to gather the strength to turn my head when I saw the light.

At first it was just a dim glow reflecting off the bushes in the distance. It grew brighter and brighter, illuminating a large space unlike the focused beam of a flashlight. The light broke through the closest brush, and I could see that it was a propane lantern, but that was all I could see, the brightness blinded me for a moment.

"Bella." The voice was deep and unfamiliar, but full of recognition. He wasn't calling my name to search, he was acknowledging that I was found. I had been found by someone other than Carlisle and that brought back the sharp pain to my chest, and I knew why Carlisle hadn't been the one to find me, wasn't here to be able to find me. I stared up at a dark face that I could now see above me. And it was confirmed that Carlisle was not the one to find me. "Have you been hurt?" I knew the words meant something, but I could only stare, bewildered. How could the meaning matter at this point? Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens were gone, nothing mattered anymore. "Bella, my name is Sam Uley." There was nothing familiar about his name. "Charlie sent me to look for you."

Charlie? That struck a chord, and I tried to pay more attention to what he was saying. Charlie mattered, if nothing else did, Charlie needed me. The tall man held out a hand. I gazed at it, not sure what I was supposed to do. His black eyes appraised me for a second, and then he shrugged. In a quick and supple notion, he pulled me up from the ground and into his arms. I hung there, limp, as he loped swiftly through the wet forest. I wanted to scream, to yell at him that he wasn't suppose to be the one to find me, that Carlisle was suppose to be the one to hold me like this. But my body wouldn't work as the pain in my chest became unbearable.

I suddenly woke up screaming, shooting up in my bed. I looked over to my door when it flew open and stared at my frightened father, tears streaming down my cheeks. "Bella? Whats wrong?" My father asked as he ran over to me.

"They're gone." I whispered as he took me in his arms.

"Who's gone?" He asked as he began to gently run his fingers through my hair.

"Carlisle and the rest of the Cullens. They've left me." I muttered clutching onto him.

"They haven't left you. They're still here. Would you like to call them?" He asked and I nodded weakly. He moved us around so that he could reach my cell phone that was on my nightstand. He quickly scrolled to a number before hitting the call button and handed the phone to me.

"Bella?" I heard the soft voice of Alice say.

"Alice." I breathed out in relief, she was still here.

"What's wrong? Is everything alright? Do you need us to come over?" She asked and I nodded before realizing that she wasn't actually there and therefore couldn't see me.

"Yes, please." I whispered needing them there. I needed to know that they were actually truly here, that Carlisle and the rest of them hadn't left me alone.

"Alright sweety, we'll be there as soon as we can. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie are hunting, and will be there as soon as they are done." Alice informed me.

"Please hurry." I whispered and tightened my grip on my father as I felt him shift, suddenly afraid he was about to get up and leave me alone. I felt his arm tighten around me, reassuring me that he wasn't going any where.

"We'll be there as soon as we can." Alice said before I heard her tell someone, most likely Jasper, to call Carlisle. I knew that they would need to take their cars and drive here so that my father wouldn't wonder how they had gotten there meaning that it would take longer for them to get here, but I wanted them here now. "Carlisle is there, sweety, you need to let Charlie go so that he can let Carlisle in." A second later I heard someone knocking on the door. And even though I knew it was Carlisle and that I needed to let my father go to open the door, I couldn't make myself let him go. The knocking became louder, more determined, and if I wasn't mistaken, more desperate.

"Bella, sweety, I have to get the door." Charlie whispered softly to me, and I realized I had dropped the phone to wrap both of my arms around my father's waist in an attempt to keep him from leaving me.

"No, you'll leave me too." I muttered closing my eyes and burring my head into his chest.

"I won't leave you." Charlie whispered, I felt him gently unwrap my arms from him, and before I could wrap my arms back around him, he moved out of my reach. I couldn't help the scream that had ripped from my mouth as I curled in on myself. I knew that my fear of everyone that I cared for would leave me was irrational, but I couldn't help it.

Edward had left, he had told me he loved me and that we would always be together, but that had not stopped him from leaving, what was stopping everyone else from leaving me? Nothing! There was nothing stopping them! If I was not holding them, then they would leave me. And I would be alone. I didn't want to be alone!

I closed my eyes and gripped my hair as I started to rock while I continued to scream. I couldn't stop screaming, even though my throat was hurting from my screaming, I couldn't stop. Not even when I felt Carlisle's arms wrap around me and pull me into a loving embrace. I continued to scream as he gently pressed my face into the crook of his neck as he begun to gently rocked us and run his fingers through my hair, trying to sooth me.

I heard his soothing words, calming me, allowing me to know that I was not alone. That he was there for me. That Charlie was there for me. That the rest of my family was there for me. It was only then that my body allowed me to stop screaming as I clung to him as if he were my life line, and he was. Carlisle was my life line, if he disappeared then there would be nothing left of me.

As my mind was gently lead back into cold unconsciousness, I felt him start to lay me back down. This caused me to start to panic. He was going to leave me. I would be alone again without my life line. I gripped his arm, I would not let leave me.

"No." I heard myself croak out and forced my eyes to open so that I could see him. He smiled softly at me before brushing my hair from my face. I felt a few tears escape my eyes and he gently brushed them away.

"Shh, Isabella, I am not leaving. I'll be right here when you wake tomorrow." He reassured me as I once again felt the grip of unconsciousness try to take me away from him.

"Promise you won't leave me?" I begged, not knowing how much longer I could fight the grip of unconsciousness.

"I promise. I will not leave you unless you tell me to leave you, and even then I will question you until I am sure you truly wish for me to leave." Carlisle whispered before placing a soft kiss on my forehead as I was pulled into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Moonlight**

**Summary-**

Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, which caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.

**Chapter Four- Carlisle**

I was scared. No, I was beyond scared. I was terrified. When Jasper had called me and told me that Bella had called Alice I had been on my way home from hunting. I had quickly changed course and ran to Bella's house, knowing that she needed me. At that point I didn't care that I hadn't brought my car, all that I had cared about was getting to Bella as fast as I could.

I had knocked on the door, even though I wanted to just go and jump through Bella's window. I knew that Charlie was in her room with her, so jumping through her window would not be welcomed right now. Too many questions would have been asked. When no one answered the door my knocking began to become louder, more demanding and desperate. I had to get inside now! Bella needed me! I could feel it, my Isabella need me there now!

I nearly broke down the door when I suddenly heard Bella's scream. I was so pain filled, like someone was ripping out her heart. I barely even registered Charlie opening the door as I rushed past him and up the stairs. Thankful that he didn't question me, both of us knowing that at this moment Bella needed me, us.

My heart lurched at seeing Bella curled in on herself, her hands in her hair, and screaming while she rocked back and forth. I barely held in my growl at what Edward had done to my sweet Isabella. I quickly moved to the bed, barely managing to not use my vampire speed in my need to get to Bella as I faintly remembered that Charlie was in the room.

Bella didn't stop screaming, not even when I pulled her into a loving hug. I gently pressed her face into the crook of my neck and let her scream as I gently rocked in a soothing way. "It's okay Isabella, I'm here. You're safe. You're not alone. I'm here. Charlie's here." I whispered to her as I soothingly ran my fingers through her hair. I faintly heard Alice and Jasper run into the room. "You're not alone. I'm here and so is everyone else. You're not alone, I'm here." I repeated as she finally stopped screaming. I felt her body begin to relax against mine and grip onto me as if I were her life line. I did not know if it had been my reassurances that had calmed her or Jasper. And at that moment, I didn't cared. She was calm and not screaming as if there was a hole in her chest, because someone had ripped her heart out.

I began to gently lay her back down, so that she could rest. I felt her tense and grip my arms tighter as she crocked out "No." Fearing that I would leave her, though I had no intentions of doing that.

"Shh, Isabella, I'm not leaving. I'll be right here when you wake tomorrow." I promised as I gently brushed a stand of hair from her face, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss her on her forehead, not knowing how Charlie would feel about my doing that.

"Promise me you won't leave." She begged me her voice and eyes filled with fear at the thought of me leaving her. How could Edward, let alone anyone, even consider leaving her. I bent closer to Bella as I ran a soothing hand through her hair, I needed her to know that I wasn't ever going to leave her, even if she asked me to leave I would hide in the shadows and watch over her without her knowing.

"I promise. I will not leave you unless you tell me to leave you, and even then I will question you until I am sure you truly wish for me to leave." I whispered before giving into my urge and placed a soft, loving kiss on Bella's forehead as she finally allowed herself to fall sleep, though I suspected that Jasper had some hand in that. I arranged myself so that I was sitting next to Bella with her hand in mine to allow her to know that I was still here as she slept, and faced everyone else. I was a little surprised when I saw Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme there, I had not heard them come in.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, worry and fear for his daughter evident in his eyes.

"I believe Bella had a small break down, and I fear that that won't be the last one she has." I informed everyone as I looked back at Bella's face. She looked so peaceful while she slept. I was happy that even if it was for a moment, she was away form the cruel, and cold world and the pain that Edward had forced her to feel.

"What do we do?" Esme asked and I looked back up to everyone looking at me as if waiting for me to decide, even Charlie was waiting for me. I looked back at Bella and sighed while smoothing out her hair. My Isabella was afraid to be alone.

"We shall make sure that she is never alone. One of us shall always be with her, at least until she heals." I said looking back at everyone. I wasn't just speaking as a doctor, I was speaking as the Alpha of my clan, this was one order I would not let be disobeyed. No one said anything, though I wasn't expecting my family to disagree with mo on this, I had expected Charlie to say something. Though, I think the fact that he knew that this was to help his daughter helped him hold back any objection he may have had. "Now obviously Charlie and I cannot always be with her, seeing as we have hectic work schedule." I said looking at Charlie who nodded.

"I can take one, maybe two days off but with the sudden animal attacks that is all I can take off." Charlie said looking torn and I knew why, he was the chief of police and he was needed to make sure the people of Forks was safe, but at the same time he knew that his daughter needed him the most right now and felt bad that he couldn't get away from his job long enough to truly help her.

"And that is understandable." I told him before looking back at everyone, "But while we have to work I know that others will be free. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett can be here in the morning and afternoon when Alice and Jasper are at school. Afterwards they will be able to be here to help." I said and a second later the front door slammed open. I tensed when I didn't recognize the scent that was coming off of the person that was downstairs.

"Charlie! Bella!" The voice of a woman cried out.

"Renee." I heard Charlie mutter before turning to run down the stairs to meet the woman who I now knew was Bella's mother.

"Renee!" I heard Charlie cry.

"Charlie! Where is she!?" Renee demanded.

"She's fine, she's upstairs in her room." Charlie said and I heard them start to move up the stairs. I looked down at Bella when I felt her move, slightly worried that Renee's yelling had woken her up. But she only moved so that she was curled up into a ball with my lap as her pillow as she gave a soft sigh. I looked back towards the door, not knowing how Charlie would feel about seeing his daughter's head in my lap, but I would not move her. She was comfortable and I couldn't find the will to move her. I felt myself tense up when Charlie and a woman that was obviously Bella's mother walked into the room, her eyes immediately landed on me and Bella. I had to fight the urge to wrap my arms protectively around my Isabella, something in me was whispering that if given the chance Renee would take my Isabella away from me.

"Who the hell are you? And why are you in my daughter's bed!?" Renee cried causing Bella to groan and move so that she was practically in my lap before she nuzzled into my leg with another sigh before settling again.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen." I said as politely as I could as I rested a hand lightly on Bella's head fighting the urge to run my fingers through her beautiful hair. "Edward is my adopted son." I informed her.

"That still doesn't explain what you are doing in my daughter's bed!" Renee cried causing Bella to groan and scrunch her face cutely as she tried to fight against waking up. I ran a soothing hand through her hair without thinking, causing Bella to sigh and settle back down.

"Mrs. Dwyer," I said in a polite yet authoritative voice. "As your daughter's doctor, I would really appreciate it if you would keep from yelling. Your daughter is sick and needs as much rest as she can possibly get. And to answer your question, the reason I am in your daughter's bed was to calm her down from a panic attack that she had moments before you came. She ask for me to stay with her until she woke." I said and looked down at Bella to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare before glancing at Renee, a small smirk on my face as a thought popped into my mind, "And as of right now, it seems that I am Isabella's pillow." This caused a ripple of chuckles to flow threw my family.

"Charlie, I need to speak to you." Renee said glaring at me before turning and stomping out of the room.

"Though, I understand you were joking and normally she would be all for jokes, but when she in this mood, jokes are the last thing she wants to hear." Charlie said to me with a small smile and I nodded as he turned and left the room.

"If you hadn't of said it, I would have." Emmett told me with a huge smile.

"I think I've been hanging around you for far to long." I joked and we had a little laugh before the sound of Renee's voice caught my attention. Renee and Charlie were downstairs in the kitchen, and though I knew it was very rude to listen to their conversation, though it was kind of hard not to hear them. Normally in this situation I would engage in a light conversation with my family, or who ever was around, so that I could at lest pretend not to listen. But for some reason, this time was different. I couldn't make myself not listen.

"How could you allow that stranger to come into your house and climb into bed with Bella!" Renee asked, I heard Charlie sigh.

"Renee, Carlisle is not a stranger to me or to Bella." Charlie said, and though me and Charlie were not what you would call close friends, we were still friends. For that few months I had been the father of Bella's boyfriend and he had been the father of my son's girlfriend, and for that we had made it a point to try and get to know each other.

"That doesn't matter, he's a stranger to me!" Renee cried and I narrowed my eyes at that. She had not been in Bella's life for a few months, true Bella had chosen to leave her mother to give her time with her new husband Phil, but the two of them had barely spoken. And now that Bella was hurt she had the audacity to come in to her life and act like a mother. I knew from Bella that even when she had actually lived with her mother, Bella was forced to be more of the parent to Renee than Renee was to Bella.

"Renee, I know you are Bella's mother, but right now Bella is living with me. I know you don't know Carlisle and his family, but me and Bella do. Heck, Bella knows them better than I, not because they are Edward's family, but because they are her friends. I wouldn't be surprised if she saw them as her own family. And though I haven't actually seen them interact with her before now, I can tell that they truly care about her." Charlie said.

"You're right, Bella does live with you. And if this is how you raise our daughter, letting the father of the boy who hurt our daughter get in bed with our daughter after she has just been broken up with by said man's son, then I have no choice." Renee said and I heard Charlie's heart began to beat faster with fear. And if my dead heart could beat, I know that mine would be doing the same as his. I took a glance around the room and my family to see that they also listening and were also scared of where Renee was going with this. I looked towards Alice who I could tell was in a vision and tightened my arms around Bella.

"No." I heard Alice whisper before quickly running out of the room. My heart clinched, I had been right, Renee was going to try and take my Isabella away from me. I looked down at Bella, I would not let Renee take her away from me with out a fight.

"Renee?" I heard Charlie said snapping my attention back to his and Renee's conversation.

"I'm going to take Bella back with me to Phoenix." Renee said and I shocked not only myself but also the rest of my family that was in the room by baring my teeth and letting out a deep growl.

"No Renee, I know you're trying to help, but Bella needs to stay here in Forks." Charlie said.

"Why, so she can be reminded of Edward every where she looks. No, what Bella needs is to come home with me and be able to forget everything that has happened here. She needed to be able to move on, and living here being constantly reminded of Edward will not allow her to move on from him!" Renee said and I was shocked as another growl came from my throat.

"No! You're wrong!" I head Alice cry.

"Carlisle?" I heard the sound of my Isabella's voice and looked down at her confused face. My growl had woken her up. I forced a smile on my face so as to not worry my Isabella anymore than I had.

"Do not worry, Isabella, everything is fine." I said to her softly as I allowed myself to nuzzle my nose to her hair. "Everything will be fine, I promise." I whispered kissing the top of her head. If her mother wished to take my Isabella from me, then she better be prepared for a war, because I would not let my Isabella go for anything!


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize for this Chapter being so short. I promise to try to make the next chapters longer.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Moonlight<strong>

**Summary-**

Bella changed when Edward left her alone and broken in the woods. The rest of the Cullens refused to leave Bella in the state that she was in, which caused a change in the relationship between the Cullens and the Swans. How will everyone react when Bella finally realizes that one of the Cullens has always been there for her.

**Chapter Five- Bella**

I didn't know where I was, I was floating in and out of consciousness in a content daze. Carlisle was still here with me, I could feel it. His cold hand in mine, his body sitting next to me. I sighed happily, I didn't want to leave this place. If I left, Carlisle would be gone. I didn't want that. I felt myself shift so that I was as close to Carlisle's body as I could.

I felt myself slipping back into unconsciousness when a voice forced me back, I couldn't actually hear what the person was saying. I groaned and snuggled closer to Carlisle before I began to float again. Once again, as I felt myself floating towards unconsciousness that same voice came and pulled me away from it. I groaned again, why couldn't that voice just shut up and leave me alone! Couldn't it see that I wanted to just keep floating with Carlisle?

Finally, I was able to just float along with Carlisle, and I had a feeling that Carlisle had a hand in this. I happily let my subconscious lead me to where ever it wanted to. And soon I found myself standing alone in the field that Carlisle and the rest of the family had played base ball in. I found myself smiling and wishing to watch them play again. Maybe this time I would be able to relax and enjoy the game. Last time I had been too nervous to relax and watch them. I don't really know why I had been so nervous, Carlisle and the others never made me feel nervous, they always made me feel welcomed. Even Rosalie in her own strange way.

I smiled as I remembered them playing. Alice appeared, almost see through, on the pitcher mound. Her leg was up and her arm was back ready to through the ball, though she seemed to be frozen in place. She looked around and saw Carlisle was up to bat, he was also almost see through, he was frozen in spot with his pat pointed out wordlessly saying he was going for a home run. Jasper was off to the side frozen with his bat across his shoulders as he waited for his turn. Esme was knelt behind Carlisle in the catcher's spot. Rosalie was standing off to the side with Jasper, a small smile on her face as she watched her family.

I smiled as I remembered that just before this I had just called Rosalie out, Esme had caught the ball Edward had thrown a second before Rosalie slid into home. And though Rosalie had been mad and had tried to intimidate her, and had succeeded a little, Bella had been happy. She remembered smiling a little at hearing Carlisle lovingly call Rosalie Kitty. Everyone in her family had been having so much fun, which allowed her to have fun even though she had been nervous.

Everyone suddenly vanished when a deep, angry growl sounded through out the field. I looked around and half expected to see James but there was no one there, I was alone. Suddenly my heart began to beat faster. I was alone! There was no one else here with me! Carlisle and there others were gone! Charlie was gone! No one was here! I closed my eyes and fell to my knees. Why was this happening? Why did they all leave me?

Another growl caused my eyes to opened, but instead of being alone in the field, I was in my bed with my head in Carlisle's lap. How had I gotten here? Wasn't I just in the field? "Carlisle?" I heard myself ask, Carlisle would know what was happening. Carlisle you explain everything to me.

"Don't worry, Isabella, everything is fine." He said softly to me as he nuzzled my head. What was going on? What was happening? "Everything will be fine, I promise." He whispered before kissing the top of my head. I felt myself relax, what ever was happening didn't matter anymore, because Carlisle said everything would be fine. Carlisle promised, and Carlisle never broke his promises.

I jumped when my door slammed open, I faintly heard a growl come from Carlisle but it was too low to actually hear so I'm not sure if he had really growled or if I had imagined it. I looked over towards the door and was surprised to find Renee standing there. What was she doing here? Wasn't she suppose to be traveling with Phil? As I looked at my mother something in me was whispering that she was going to hurt me. I know it was ridiculous, she's my mother for Christ's sake, but I just couldn't shake the voice. "Mom?" I whispered just loud enough for her human ears to pick up.

"Oh, Bella, darling." Renee cried before running over to me, she sat down on the bed and opened her arms inviting me into a hug. I don't know why, but I hesitated and tightened my hold on Carlisle. I noticed her eyes fly up to Carlisle's and glared at him a second before looking back at me with a soft look. "Oh my poor baby, come to mamma and I'll make it all better." She said and I knew I should go to her, I mean, I had literally flew into my father's arms so why couldn't I make myself hug Renee?

"Mom." I whispered trying to force my body to move from Carlisle's, but all I had managed to do was once again tighten my hold on him.

"Let her go, she obviously wants to come to me." Renee snapped at Carlisle causing me to jump and tighten my hold on him again.

"As you can clearly see, Mrs. Dwyer, I am not keeping her here. She is free to leave if she wishes." Carlisle said and fear filled my heart. Why would I ever want to leave the safety that was Carlisle. I suddenly felt the tension rise between Renee and Carlisle and felt that I had to do something about it.

"Mom, no offense, but what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with Phil?" I asked and Renee looked at me in shock.

"How could I be with Phil when my baby girl needs me." Renee cooed and I smiled. Renee was here to help me, I was finally able to let go of Carlisle and allowed Renee to pull me into a tight hug. I hug Renee back, though I really wanted to just let her go and fly back into Carlisle's arms. "There, there. Everything is alright. Mamma's gonna make everything better. And once we get home you and I will go on a nice, long spa treatment so that you can forget everything that has happened." Renee said to me. And I know it was suppose to be soothing, but I was suddenly very afraid. What had Renee meant when she said 'once we get home'? I was already home. I quickly pulled away from Renee and stared at her as I slowly found myself curling into a ball. Surely Renee wasn't planning to take me away from Carlisle! I would surely die if that happened.

"What are you talking about mom, I'm already home." I said as tears began to fill in my eyes and I looked around the room looking at my family. "Aren't I?" I asked once my eyes landed on Carlisle, I silently begged him to tell me I was right. That I was home and what Renee had just said was a slip of the tongue, that she wasn't actually planning to take me away.

"Oh sweety, of course you're home." Renee answered before anyone else could, I looked back at her and felt a smile slowly form on my face. "I meant when we get back home to Phoenix." She added and my smile vanished in a heart beat. No. This could not be happening. Dear god tell me I was just having a nightmare.

"What?" I heard myself ask, though my voice sounded far away and not my own.

"Your dad and I thought it would be best if you were to return home with me." She said and I know that she went on to continue talking but I couldn't hear her. No! No! No no no! No! This wasn't happening! My father was not sending me away!

I soon found myself curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as a loud and painful scream ripped through my throat. I was going to be forced to leave the only comfort I knew! How could Renee do this to me?! I felt a hand touch me, but I violently shook it off me. The had had been warm, not cold and there for not Carlisle. I didn't want anyone but my Carlisle to touch me.

I continued screaming as I rocked and began to pull at my hair. I faintly heard what sounded like a small scuffle before a pair of cool arms wrapped around my and gently pulled me into a loving hug. When the scent of the person hit my brain I instantly stopped screaming. Carlisle had me. Everything would be alright. Carlisle wouldn't let Renee take me away from him. I was safe.

And the next thing I knew I was falling into darkness.


End file.
